Electronic systems and circuits have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems facilitate increased productivity and cost reduction in analyzing and communicating data, ideas and trends in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Frequently, these activities involve processing sensitive information. However, adequately protecting the sensitive information can be problematic.
Conventional attempts at protecting information often involve encryption. While conventional encryption/decryption attempts can provide a degree of protection, the protection is often limited to the security of the key utilized in encryption and decryption operations. Traditional approaches are often susceptible to unauthorized access to or hacking of the key values.
Some traditional approaches attempt to lock internal memory regions and refer to the locked regions as secure for storage of confidential or sensitive information. The traditional approaches typically rely on the Operating System to switch between secure and non-secure regions. However, conventional locked internal memory storage techniques are often susceptible to unauthorized and/or nefarious intrusion. For example, confidential information stored in conventional internal memories is often susceptible to hacking by either rogue software applications and/or Operating System loopholes resulting in the confidential information no longer being secure.